


【迪罗】占为己有2（开车！）

by taoxitaoxi



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, cris/dybala - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoxitaoxi/pseuds/taoxitaoxi
Summary: 会有孕期车哦！





	【迪罗】占为己有2（开车！）

克里斯身上布满晶莹的汗水，体温也高的不可思议，被迪巴拉摆好姿势后满脸潮红的哼哼唧唧蹭着被褥。  
迪巴拉分开他的两条腿，中间的密洞早已分泌出了肠液，冰凉的手指探寻着即将进入的入口。  
“啊……难受……”内壁出奇的炽热而敏感，克里斯几乎是在一瞬间就夹紧了小穴，似乎想用里面的温度暖化那根冰冷的手指。  
迪巴拉皱了皱眉头，抽出手指转而在克里斯的口中搅动，带出一大片晶莹的涎水滴落在被褥上，灰绿的眸色随着那片床单的濡湿而加深。  
“别怕，一会儿就不会难受了。”迪巴拉掐住克里斯扭的不安分的腰肢。  
克里斯已经沉迷于情欲了，刚被玩弄的嘴唇吐出灼热的喘息，身子不由自主的向下沉，浑身发软，臀部高高翘起。  
迪巴拉突然将克里斯翻过身来，面朝着他，同样冰冷的唇舌与之交缠“嗯……唔……”克里斯的身子像藤蔓一样缠在迪巴拉身上，眼眸半睁半闭，眼角溢满激情的浪花。  
“嗯啊……痒……好难受啊……”克里斯不住的将湿润的下体在迪巴拉的腰腹上来回磨蹭，双脚勾缠在他腰侧，嘴里还哼哼唧唧的叫着。  
这副勾人的模样足以让迪巴拉为他疯狂，耳边吞吐喘息的声音更加让迪巴拉情难自抑、情欲涌动。怀里的这个人让他痴迷、让他疯狂、让他为他生、也为他亡，即使人世于他不过18年，但只要看到克里斯，他于人世便有千千万万年。  
迪巴拉低头吻了吻克里斯的眼角“马上就舒服了……”  
克里斯抖了抖，葡萄似的眼睛看向迪巴拉，本应是被黑夜笼罩着的面容，竟因那一双绿色的眼眸而清晰起来，很年轻很英俊的一张脸，有两道符文自眼角向胸口延伸。看着有些可怖，但此时克里斯就像着了魔一般用眼神、用手指细细描绘着一条条纹路，让迪巴拉感觉到，他此刻是被克里斯爱着的，而不仅仅是一时的混沌。  
迪巴拉握住他的手，放在嘴边吻了吻，然后用他的手遮住克里斯的眼角“不要看，很丑的。”他怕如果这双眼睛再看他，他就要把持不住了。  
迪巴拉手指尖冒出了一缕黑气，把克里斯的双腿分开到最大限度  
“啊哈……痛啊……”克里斯想将双腿合上以缓解撕裂般的疼痛，但迪巴拉却不予理会，直到把克里斯的双腿拉成一条直线。  
那缕黑气顺着情欲弥漫的入口缓缓钻了进去，又有几缕黑气分别缠绕在克里斯的阴茎和乳头上。  
“啊……嗯……哈，受不了了……”内壁突然被进入，那缕黑气在内壁里四处冲撞，敏感点被不住的骚弄，乳头像是被舌头怜爱着，阴茎上的黑气更是无孔不入，快感不断的叠加，令人癫狂。  
偏偏迪巴拉还用唇舌在穴口处来回舔舐，像是与它接吻一样用舌头勾弄着里面的媚肉，大腿内侧也被不断的啃咬。  
克里斯激动的连腰身都在颤抖，阴茎颤抖的抖出了一道精华  
“哈……啊……还要……还要啊……”  
硕大的性器几乎是在一瞬间就填满了他，克里斯瞪大了眼睛，那东西太过巨大，粗大灼热的肉棒直顶到他最深处，肉壁紧紧包裹住粗大  
“哈啊……唔……好深啊……”  
“cris，这可是你自己挑起的火，呵呵”迪巴拉笑了两声，抱起克里斯的腰身坐起来靠在他的胸膛上，肉棒在他的体内旋转了一圈，灭顶的快感瞬间袭来，克里斯还来不及吐出呻吟，便被一下下重重的撞击顶弄到说不出话来。  
“慢一点……啊……呜嗯……”克里斯扶着床头，所有的一直都集中在后穴上，迪巴拉对着那一点奋力冲撞，狠狠地磨蹭，耳边只剩下‘噗呲噗呲’的水声和浓重的喘息声。  
“嗯……呜呜”  
囊带拍打在克里斯挺翘的屁股上，圆润的臀部被打出一片片红印，粗砺的阴毛将穴口拍打的灼热泛红，淫液布满了两人的下体。  
迪巴拉邪笑着挑起一丝两人交合处的黏液，插进克里斯紧咬的唇里“呜……唔……”模拟着穴口抽插的姿势，克里斯感觉自己被两根阴茎溺爱着，浑身被操干到潮湿发烫，湿淋淋的穴口紧紧箍住肉棒。  
“cris……你可真是甜美……”迪巴拉感受到肠壁的抽搐，更加大力的往前送。  
‘啪啪啪啪’  
爱液被打成泡沫，克里斯的前端未经抚弄便射在了床头上。  
“呜……不要了……好……好深啊……”克里斯挣扎着想要逃离，却被狠狠的拽了回来，压在床上，双脚向后顶在迪巴拉的大腿上，手臂也被迪巴拉死死地拽着，整个人折弯到不可思议的程度。  
迪巴拉将手放在克里斯平坦的小腹上，心满意足的摸着被自己撑出来的形状。  
双乳被玩到红肿胀痛，克里斯莫名在这场性爱中感受到了危机，好像他真的会被做到怀孕，而乳头正在滴着奶水。  
光是想想那个画面克里斯就足够再次高潮了。  
“嗯嗯……嗯啊……啊……”  
迪巴拉似是明白他心中所想“让克里斯怀上我的孩子怎么样？”  
体内的灼热瞬间又大了一圈，克里斯受不了的大叫“放过我……放过我……啊……”  
“放心……一会再让你怀。”青筋毕露的肉棒在湿透的小穴中大幅抽插，每次狠狠摩擦肠壁都挤出淋漓汁水，连穴口媚肉都被不断带出顶入。迪巴拉低头望著眼前淫靡的景象，喘息粗重，性器亢奋得又粗胀了一圈，将原本就满满当当的後穴撑到极致。  
克里斯受不了的将手指伸到两人交合处，所到之处皆是粘腻不堪。  
迪巴拉揉弄着他的臀部，将臀瓣往两边用力掰开，好让媚穴将肉棒全根含入。  
小穴哪里受的住这样残忍的操弄，不住的痉挛，一股股的淫水淋在迪巴拉的龟头上。  
穴口死死箍住迪巴拉的肉茎根部，又被粗硬狰狞的阳物干出淫魅的靡红色。  
克里斯仿佛身在欲海之上，顷刻间便被情潮吞噬殆尽。他的小穴本能地缩紧，好让穴中含食的肉棒更凶狠地肏弄自己，腰部却又不由自主地扭摆著，似乎想要逃离这恐怖的极致快感。  
“呵啊……啊”  
见他这副失神的模样，迪巴拉对着敏感点更加残忍的研磨，直干到克里斯再次射了出来才罢休。  
“再坚持一会儿，我马上就射给你好不好？”  
克里斯眼尾湿红，已经被干的神志不清，迪巴拉趁机以恐怖的速度一次次野蛮地占领克里斯身体的最深处，终于在抽插了几十下以后，把浓精射进了克里斯的敏感点上。  
精液很凉，克里斯的肉穴被冰火两重天的感觉弄到发麻。  
隐隐中感觉体内似乎发生了变化……  
“cris，我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 会有孕期车哦！


End file.
